SAO: Lies (KiritoxReader)
by HarmonicJay
Summary: You thought you and Kirito were gonna be together forever. But that promise was about to be broken. Will Kirito choose your frinedship or betray you forever? This is a completely made up story I wrote that is Sword Art Online KiritoxReader. Enjoy!
1. A Promise

Hey guys! This is a new story that is completely made up! Thanks!

* * *

You and Kazuto Kirigaya were currently 6 years old, and were the best of friends. Your parents met a long time ago and you were practically by each other when you were born. The two of you vowed to never be apart, but of course, you never thought it was gonna change. Until now.

*Flashback*

 _The two of you ran through the streets, hand in hand. It was Christmas, and you discovered a really pretty spot on the beach you just had to show your friend Kazuto. Kazuto laughed as you dragged him along, clueless about where you were taking him. You stopped, looking around the sandy shore. Kazuto gasped, smiling at the sunset. The sun cast an evening glow over the sparkling azure waters and the soft sandy beach._

" _Wow! This place is great!" Kazuto squealed, jumping around._

 _You nodded. "Yeah, isn't it great? I thought this was gonna be the best place to exchange gifts! So, here!"_

 _You hand him a black wrapped box, eagerly waiting for Kazuto to open it. He opened it with anticipation, and wasn't let down. Inside was a pair of black fingerless gloves, ones that could stretch and always fit no matter how much you grew. Since black was Kazuto's favorite color of all time, you thought it would be perfect._

" _I love it! Thanks, (N/n)!" Kazuto smiled happily._

 _You pumped your fists into the air, and Kazuto laughed._

" _Oh yeah, I made up a nickname for you! It's Kirito!" You said, anxiously hoping your friend liked it._

" _Cool! Now we're (N/n) and Kirito!" Kirito grinned, and you cheered. "Here, this one's for you!"_

 _He handed you a (f/c) wrapped box, and you opened it excitedly. Inside nestled a beautiful necklace and sword charm bracelet set. They were both lockets, and you opened the little sword on the necklace and there was a picture of you and Kirito, hugging each other._

" _I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You said, hugging him tightly._

 _He smiled faintly, looking at the photo. "Hey, (Y/n)..."_

 _You stopped. Kirito never called you by your first name unless it was important._

" _Are we….always gonna be best friends?" He asked, trying not to cry._

 _Your heart felt like shattering into a million pieces, and you grabbed his hands._

" _Of course! I can never live without you!" You exclaimed._

" _Yeah! I promise to never leave your side, you promise?" Kirito stuck out a pinky finger._

 _You grinned cheekily and linked your finger with his, pinky promising your vow. You never took the jewelry set off after that…._

*End of Flashback*

You hurriedly grabbed your books, thudding downstairs. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, you opened the door to reveal Kirito in his winter jacket. It was currently winter in Japan, and it was snowing lightly. You closed the door behind you and locked it, turning to meet your best friend and crush.

"Come on (N/n), we're gonna be late!" Kirito said, linking his hand with yours.

You rolled your eyes, quickening your pace. Opening the door to your homeroom, you and Kirito sat down in your seats, which were right next to each other. Just then, your homeroom teacher opened the door and walked in, a girl about your age trailing in after her. Murmurs rippled through the classroom as you examined her. She seemed cool.

"Everyone, welcome Asuna Yuuki to the class!" Your teacher said enthusiastically.

Everyone chorused 'hello's to her and she smiled, blushing at the attention. Judging by her clothes, you could tell she was wealthy. The teacher pointed to the seat behind you, and Asuna made her way over to you. You grinned and waved confidently, and she took her seat, smiling at you.

"Hey! I'm (Y/n) (L/n), and this here's Kazuto Kirigaya!" You gave her a cute closed eye smile, and glanced at Kirito.

He was blushing at Asuna, his eyes glued to her. You felt a pang of hurt strike your stomach and you nervously twiddled with your bracelet. Whenever you were nervous or hurt, you always played with your locket and everything seemed to feel better. But for some reason it wasn't working.

Kirito blushed and stuck out a gloved hand. "N-nice to meet you...you can c-call me Kirito, that's what my friends call me."

Your heart flared with hurt, emotions surging through your veins. How could he say that? No one but you were allowed to call him Kirito. How could he allow someone else to call him that?

Asuna smiled, pink dusting her perfect cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Kirito-kun. I hope we'll be good friends."

She put a bit of emphasis on 'good friend', and you clenched your hands.

~~~Time Skip~~~

After homeroom, you wouldn't speak or look at Kirito, avoiding him and his love interest at all costs. The bell rang, and you instantly got up, packing your bag with your books. Kirito didn't seem to notice you, and you held back tears as you hurried down the hall, running out the door. You ran back to your house, fumbling with the keys. Finally opening the door, you slammed the door and ran the your room, letting out your tears. After your crying session, you headed down to the kitchen and noticed a slip of paper.

~~~The Note~~~

 _Dear (Y/n),_

 _It's Mom and Dad. We're going on a business trip for a week. Food is in the fridge, and if you need anything call us. Love you!_

You sighed, slipping the piece of paper back into the drawer. A week without your mom for advice. Argh, why are boys so frustrating? You sat on your bed, opening the little sword charm on your bracelet. You smiled, admiring the picture of you and Kirito. You wished the two of you would stay together forever. He promised, after all. But maybe….That promise was meant to be broken.

* * *

Yay~ Thanks for your support! Do you like it? Please review and see you next chappy!


	2. Lies AN

**Hey guys, Music here. I've noticed that some people have been asking me to tell you guys that I'll update every week, day, etc. As much as I'd love to do that, I have a crazy scehdule. I'm not really sure when I could do it that I could do every time, so I might do it randomly. Sorry if it inconveniences you, but yeah. Sorry guys, but I'll work harder! Thanks, MUSIC~**


	3. Betrayal

Sorry for the wait, let's begin!

* * *

You woke up the next day to your alarm, and sluggishly dragged yourself out of bed. Brushing your teeth and grabbing an apple, you headed out to school. Instead of waiting for Kirito. you hurried to school with a heavy heart. The bell rang as you walked into homeroom, and you glanced towards your seat. Kirito was sitting there, but Asuna wasn't there. He seemed sad, but you reminded yourself of his choice and ignored it. You sat down next to him, keeping a straight face.

"(N/n)! Where were you this morning? I was so worried!" Kirito said, as if he did nothing wrong.

You scowled. "That's personal."

Kirito looked at you in confusion. "But you've never kept anything from me before."

You humphed. "You have no idea what you did to me, do you?" You whispered.

Kirito watched you in sorrow, trying to figure out what he did wrong. His thoughts drifted back to Asuna, and gasped silently.

* _Flashback_ *

 _I blushed, Asuna was really pretty. "Um, you could c-call me Kirito, that's what my friends call me."_

* _End of Flashback_ *

"Oh….That's why you're mad, right?" Kirito said quietly. "I let Asuna call me Kirito even though I only let you call me that."

Your heart clenched in annoyance and hurt and you scoffed. Kirito sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"But...why is it so important to you? It's just a nickname…" Kirito mumbled.

You stiffened instantly as memories from that beach on Christmas flooded back to you. Tears stung your eyes as you felt hurt stab you.

"It's important because it's a symbol of our friendship! Guess that's not important to you!" You shouted.

The bell rang that instant, and you ran out of the room in tears, leaving Kirito feeling like the worst person on earth.

Asuna came in late, saying that she had some marriage interviews she had to get through. Ignoring her, you stared out the window of the classroom, hoping for something good to happen in your sucky life. Kirito kept trying to explain his nickname to Asuna, but she kept replying, "Since it's special, I can call you Kirito! Make sure no one else calls you that!"

Kirito stopped her, finally allowing her to call him that as long as you could too. As if that made a difference. It went back to Square 1. You sighed, wishing you still had your best friend with you. But he betrayed you. How you wished everything could go back to normal. You looked at Kirito, his fingers twiddling with the gloves he never took off, the ones **you** gave to him. You looked at your jewelry set, and sighed. Everything changed when Asuna came. WIll Kirito go back to his normal self or will your stories change? After school, Kirito and Asuna caught up to you and Kirito hooked an arm over your shoulder.

"Hey, (N/n), me and Asuna were gonna grab something to drink. Wanna come?" Kirito asked cheerily.

"Why are you asking me? Wouldn't it be nice to go out alone with your girlfriend?" You rolled your eyes.

Kirito shook his head, a blush tinting his cheeks. "N-no, we're not dating! Besides, I never do anything without my best friend!"

Some best friend he is.

You crossed your arms. "Our friendship means nothing to you. You proved that to me."

Kirito looked at you, hurt clear in his eyes. "(N/n)...how could you say that? We're best friends and that means the world to me."

"Yeah? Well the nickname **!** gave to you seemed to be nothing but a name, so why should our friendship be any more?" You countered, tears streaming.

Kirito stared at you, tears starting to drip from his eyes. "I-I never knew it meant so much to you, (Y/n)...I was just excited to meet someone new that I didn't realize…"

You turned away, tears already flowing from your face. "Our promise...from that beach on Christmas when we were 6...we exchanged gifts. That name….what did you feel when you received it? How did you feel when you gave it to someone else? Was it something that plain that could be given to anybody? Or was it special that only your best friend could use? The choice is yours. Stay best friends with me, or betray me forever."

Walking down the street, you heard Kirito softly crying in the nip of winter, while Asuna, took the chance to fake cry with him, cradling him in her arms. You thought Kirito was gonna betray you. No. You **knew** he was gonna betray you. It was all over.

* * *

Anyone cry during that chappy? Tell me in the comments! See you next time~


	4. Weekends

Sorry for the wait, let's begin!

* * *

You dreaded the weekend, considering Kirito always spent it with you. You heard the doorbell ring, and you stared at it in confusion. It couldn't be him, could it? You shuffled to the front door in your (f/c) slippers and opened the door lazily, not caring to look through the hole. You stopped when you saw Kirito standing there, a worried expression on his face. You fumbled with the doorknob, trying to shut the door. Kirito stopped you with a hand, and you glared at him.

"Wait! Look (Y/n), I never thought this was so important to you! Just hear me out. I am so, so sorry. I never thought about how you would feel if I let someone else call me by the name you gave me. Just please, forgive me." Kirito pleaded.

Your heart burned with hurt, but a sliver of heartfelt snuck in. "Asuna's still gonna call you Kirito, isn't she?"

Kirito nodded sheepishly, blushing. You clenched your fists, it was annoying how Kirito took this as if it was no big deal. You took a deep breath.

"I…..forgive you. Never betray me again." You said, making fierce eye contact with the dope.

Kirito nodded swiftly, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, thank goodness."

Just then, Asuna popped up, smiling. She pecked Kirito's cheek and smiled.

"Hey, Kirito-kun." She said sweetly, her voice seemingly dripping with way too much honey.

Kirito blushed and put a hand to his cheek, while you rolled your eyes and gagged, hiding your annoyance.

"So, boyfriend, want to go on a date today?" Asuna said, purposely shoving 'boyfriend' into your face.

"Boyfriend?! Seriously? I thought we weren't gonna hide anything from each other!" You cried.

Kirito shook his hands furiously. "W-wait, this, I can explain."

"Just forget it, just go out with that, ech, thing." You motioned a hand to the disgusting blob next to him, crossing your arms and leaning against the door

"You sure? We never spent a weekend apart though…" Kirito asked innocently.

"Argh, just go!" You waved an impatient hand at him, and he walked off, hand in hand with Asuna.

You sighed, looking up into the sky. A snowflake fell on you nose, and your heart sank.

"We never missed a weekend without each other...till now." You sighed, a tear leaking from your eye.

Everything changed when Asuna arrived, and your world collapsed, and you felt like nothing mattered. Asuna and you crush were dating, and he mostly betrayed you. You put on a brave face, forgiving Kirito and becoming friends once again. But was it gonna last? You weren't sure.

* * *

Sorry, short chappy. I need inspiration!


	5. Back To Normal, Not For Long

Sorry for the wait, I needed some inspiration!

* * *

You held out a hand as snowflakes fell softly onto your opened palm.

Ping!

Every snowflake sounded like music notes, sound after sound. You began quietly pouring out your feelings into the wind, words falling out of your mouth.

Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri:

 _No, I can't take one more step towards you_

 _Cause all that's waiting is regret_

 _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

 _You lost the love I loved the most_

 _I learned to live half-alive_

 _And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are?_

 _Runnin' round leaving scars_

 _Collecting your jar of hearts_

 _And tearing love apart_

 _You're gonna catch a cold_

 _From the ice inside your soul_

 _So don't come back for me_

 _Who do you think you are?_

"That was really pretty."

You jumped back in surprise, spinning around to see Kirito.

"Thanks….I guess…" You said, not really wanting to deal with this.

"Look, I really need to say something. I'm sorry. Truly. More than anything."

Your breath caught in your throat. His solemn face bore into your heart, and you ached to just jump into his arms. But that was your problem. You trusted too much.

"I….forgive you." You smiled, finally caving in.

"Yessss!" Kirito cheered, hugging you tightly.

You flashed him a tight smile. Things would go back to normal, right?

~~~Two months later~~~

Things did go back to normal for a while, because Asuna had to leave the country for her parents' business trip.

"Kiritooooo!" A girl's voice screamed, waving frantically in the spring warmth.

You took in a deep breath. Kirito said they and broke up, and you trusted him. It was going to be fine. Asuna laughed, jumping at Kirito. She hugged him tightly, and Kirito smiled softly.

"Hey Asuna." You stiffened, waiting for a harsh response or a reply filled with fake honey.

"Hey (Y/n)!" Asuna said sincerely, grinning widely in your direction.

W-what?

She always treated you as inferior…

~~~Kirito POV~~~

Wow, can't believe Asuna is back already. To tell the truth, over the two months I had developed a sort of crush on (Y/n). (Y/n)! My childhood friend! It's not right!

~~~Normal POV~~~

"I'll...I'll go get some drinks!" You smiled, before running off towards the vending machine.

Little did you know what Asuna was going to do.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, see you guys next chappy!


	6. Reconciliation

Sorrrry! Let's begin!

* * *

You sighed, sinking against the wall. That was awkward. Holding the drinks, you slowly walked back to the two, only to find them….kissing.

NO!

He promised you! He wasn't dating her!

Dropping the drinks, you raced the opposite direction. You wouldn't stop when you heard Kirito cry "(Y/n)!" and kept running. You groaned as you heard footsteps take off towards you, and you ran faster.

Kirito panted, finally catching up to you. "Hey-"

You spun on your heels to meet him.

SLAP!

You slapped him clean on the cheek. With that, you turned around and took off to your house.

~~~Kirito POV~~~

SLAP!

I felt a burning sensation frame my left cheek. A bright red handprint marked where (Y/n) slapped me.

Where….(Y/n) slapped me…

I didn't mean to kiss Asuna! She kissed me! Asuna didn't have WiFi where she went to, so she didn't receive that text where I told her it was over. Did (Y/n) think that I lied to her?

~~~Normal POV~~~

Asuna came running over to Kirito, helping him up. After Kirito explained the situation, Asuna hurried off the direction you ran to.

"(Y/n) (Y/n)! Where are you?" Asuna called around.

You held your breath, hoping that she would pass the alleyway that you were camping out in. Unfortunately, she noticed you and smiled softly, coming to sit down with you.

~~~Your POV~~~

"Hey…" Asuna said.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"You like him, don't you?" She chuckled.

"What? No!" I said all too quickly, desperately hiding my burning cheeks.

"You do...Um...two things…." Asuna whispered.

"Shoot." You mumbled.

"First thing, I...kissed him. I didn't have WiFI for a month so I didn't get the text saying that Kazuto and I were over…" Asuna closed her eyes.

"Kazuto?"

"I realize how important that nickname means to you. I'm sorry.." Asuna hugged her knees close to her chest.

"It's...fine...And..the second thing?" You quietly answered.

"I'm sorry."

You turned to her in confusion. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I did some really horrible things to you. I'm sorry…" Asuna tried to keep her tears from falling, but did so in failure.

You awkwardly hugged her, trying to give her a sense of comfort.

"Kazuto was never rightfully mine, and I realize my behavior. Plus, I met my true love on that business trip." Asuna wiped her tears away.

* * *

See you guys next chappy!


	7. A New Change And New Love

Sooo sorry for the wait, guys! School and stuff!

* * *

"True love, huh? What's he like?" You leaned against the alleyway and folded your arms.

"...Nice...and not like those other guys. I realized...all of those other guys like me for my looks, not for...me. Then I realized what I did to you. And...I'm really sorry." Asuna sniffed.

You chuckled bitterly. "I'm so stupid. I trusted too much. I learned that. If you're right, you won't get in the way of my relationship."

Asuna nodded.

You sighed, gently putting your head to the wall. "He'll be here in 3,2..."

"There you are!" Kirito huffed, the handprint still slightly visible on his cheek.

"Told you." You said with your eyes closed. "Asuna told me."

Kirito sighed heavily and he nervously coughed. "So..(Y/n)..."

Great. More important stuff. Just let me look cool in this alleyway PLEASE!

"Ilikeyoualotwillyoubemygirlfriend?" Kirito blurted out

"Idotooandyeshashtagdeeznutz!" You blurted.

 **(A/N: Sorry, I was bored. ~^ ^~)**

He smiled widely and hugged you, nuzzling into the nape of your neck. Taking a deep breath, he smashed his lips into yours and at that moment you realized...no more LIES.

* * *

See what I did there? LIES? Huh? Huh? No? Okay.


End file.
